Olathe
Summary Olathe is a post-apocalyptic civilization seemingly somewhere within the USA. Following the White Flash, all women in Olathe were eradicated, leaving only men. This event soon enough caused the collapse of society as a whole, reducing the once perfectly normal towns to ruthless wastelands now hosting the worst humanity has to offer. Several decades after the event, Olathe does not possess any solid form of government. Most remaining men form small societies and try to survive on their own. However, the 9 strongest warriors of The List, alongside their groups, still attempt to keep some semblance of order in this chaotic land. These Warlords rules over their own group and territory of Olathe. Killing a Warlord grants the killer their position on The List alongside their territories. The only group possessing anything remotely similar to a global authority over Olathe is the Rando Army, lead by Rando. This group is the only one large enough to be called an army. Despite this immense power, the Rando Army does not attempt to exterminate opposing groups and settles to keeping the peace by destroying troublemakers. This combination of facts caused the army to be excluded from The List, usually being "left alone" by Warlords. This semblance of order within Olathe was greatly disturbed however by what is known as the "Pervert War", a civil war caused by the revelation of the existence of Buddy, the only remaining female living. Targeted mainly by the Rando Army, the girl caused most of the groups of this world to fight among themselves, culminating in Brad Armstrong exterminating 3 of the 9 Warlords and killing almost all of the Rando Army by himself. This was immediately followed by Buddy attempting to take over Olathe, killing the remaining 6 Warlords and Rando himself Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A, possibly far higher Civilization Type: Pre-Industrial Civilization (The Olathian population seems only capable of producing basic goods and only seems able to reuse more complex technology) Name: Olathe Origin: Lisa Classification: Post-Apocalyptic "Civilization" Kardashev Level: Type 0 (Does not possess electricity) Age: Several decades Population: At least several hundred individuals Territory: Possess the entirety of Olathe. It is unknown what size Olathe truly is, as while it seems to possesses multiple mountains and an "ocean", it is based on a real-life town and doesn't seem to have any big cities (or remains of it) Technology/Abilities: Limited Resurrection (Perfumes can bring back men from fainting instantly, although it does not bring back people to life), Fire Manipulation (Average Olathians can generate fire in a number of ways, most notably as fireballs), Healing (Eating food can heal up even major wounds), Statistics Amplification (Joy is a very common drugs among the inhabitants of Olathe, which massively boosts one's capacities at the cost of addiction and eventual transformation into a Joy Mutant), Weaponry consists of bows, clubs, knives, spears and occasionally guns, which are often used by high ranking members | Soul Manipulation (Very few individuals can directly attack one's soul) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Even average Olathian can fight Brad, tank dynamites and lift cars easily) | At least Small Building level, possibly far higher (The strongest Warlords can give Buddy a good fight) Power Source: Physical workforce, Generators (Seemingly unused except as a source of gasoline), Gasoline Industrial Capacity: Unknown (Inhabitants of Olathe seems unable to produce complex technology on their own and can only create basic goods such as clubs or food) Military Prowess: Almost all inhabitants of Olathe are combat-ready survivors capable of killing on a whim. While most of them fight with only their fists, they occasionally carry weapons such as clubs, knives, guns, swords, alongside the very occasional car or truck. Notable Individuals: Warlords *Rando: Leader of the Rando Army and one of the strongest man of Olathe. He rules over Rando Land. **Warren Red **Dean Fritz-Clark **Trips Breezer **Porky Roy **Spoony Sidewalk Vee **Vernon Red **Skip Dreamer **Oak Tree Steve **Mystic Pete **Bee Swanson **Clint Moss **Curt Ambrose **Michael Waters **Cooper Plate **Dayspa Henning **Derth Hendricks **Dwayne Ports **Ernie Frost **Harmony Flynn **Lance Gravys **Big Ant **Bruno Lee **Don Skin **Float Ziggler **Forest Richards **Gale Saturn **Gon Duggan **Hoops Jarden **Ira Temple **Koo Dragonhead **Laser Aldino **Mickey Neat **Phil Bush **Ron Farook **Spice Simmons **Stevie Dean **Tony Flowers **Top Polanski **Walt Steamboat *Big Lincoln: Strongest warrior of The List. Big Lincoln lives with his comparatively low number of follower in isolating from the rest of the warlords. His motives are a mystery. He rules over Big Lincolns. **Bullet Tom **Clark Cutter **Grip Ripper **Poker Heat Johnson *Sindy Gallows: Number 2 on The List. Used to have a decent amount of followers, but they all turned against him hanged him up the gallows. He rules over Sindy Road. **Louie **Woofy Sears **Archie Cartwright **Juan Peltzer **Dove Jackson *Dice Mahone: Number 3 on The List. How Dice fought and led his gang is unknown, as he had turned into a Joy Mutant by the start of the game. He rules over Dice's House. **Bone Hammer Bill **Pete Thorne **Buck Spider **Benny Omega **Prince Devon **Blade Londa *Lardy Hernandez: Number 4 on The List. One of the Hernandez brothers. Much like his siblings, Hernandez works with vehicles and helps ships goods safely across Olathe. He rules over the area of Lardy's Truck. **Les Snatcher **Terry Dunk **Dory Dunk **Kala Peezer **Fred Doopey **Wahoo McMillen **Gary The Hot Soup *Mr. Beautiful: Number 5 on The List. Unlike other Warlords, Mr. Beautiful never fights unless absolutely necessary. Instead, he gained his spot on The List via managing to create a completely peaceful community with peaceful means. He rules over the Pacifist Village. **Several B.B.B.s *Vega Van Dam: Number 6 on The List. One of the first Warlord fought by Buddy and thus the beginning of her quest to kill all Warlords. He rules over Vega Land. **Bobo **Cooper **Joey Viper **Johnny Walrus **Gary Panther **Paul Peacock **Dig Rhino **Timmy Apple Cat **Fatty Peach Dog *Buff Van Dyke: Number 7 on The List. A former American Football player still fighting with his team. Following his defeat against Brad, he joined the latter's fight to get Buddy back. He rules over the Snow Mountain. **Herb **Suicidal Football Players **Rupert Plowden **Edwin Olaf **Herman Christmas **Butch Irons **Iroquois Planter **Walker OBrian **Redd Dillinger *Han Tsunami: Number 8 on The List. He seems to be a former Yakuza who ended up in Olathe for unknown reasons. He rules over the Bathhouse. **Beady **Herman Masatoshi **Ned Tanaka **Huey Fujiwara **Yo Hosei **Ernie Shozo **Marco Hitoshi *Hawk Hollywood: Number 9 on The List. He is an extremely egocentric and patriotic American. He rules over Holly Wood. **Perry Prichard **A number of unnamed followers Others *Brad Armstrong *Terry Hintz *Buckets *Sweet Tea Rakeem *Men's Hair Club Presidents *Bloodiest Wolf *Demon X *Satan Weaknesses: Olathe as a whole is an utterly chaotic society with little to no central government. Most groups fight constantly over power or resources. The only thing resembling a global authority is the Rando Army, which has very loose hierarchical relationships despite its power. The resources of the land are extremely limited, being almost like a desert where even wood is hard to acquire. The lack of female means that the civilization will eventually die out on its own. As a side effect of this, the presence of any female will make the individual groups fight to the death over her, to the point of causing a global war over her. A large portion of Olathians are addicted to Joy, which weakens the user several when in withdrawal and may eventually and suddenly cause them to turn into a Joy Mutant, which indiscriminately attacks anyone around it. Note: This profile covers Olathe at its peak; which is before the events of The Painful. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Civilizations Category:RPG Maker Category:LISA Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 9